A common teleprompter includes important components such as a monitor A1, a beam splitter A2, its teleprompter host (computer), its control software, and communication cables. As shown in FIG. 1, when using a teleprompter in a TV station, the teleprompter is installed together with a camera A3 on a tripod head A4. The teleprompter is located in front of the camera, and the camera A3 is disposed behind a hood of the teleprompter. When in use, the teleprompter can prompt and the camera can complete shooting normally. The beam splitter of the teleprompter is a transparent glass plate, so it does not affect the shooting of the camera. The working principle of the teleprompter is very simple. The text content is output through the host. The text is transmitted through the monitor, and then reflected to the beam splitter, so that the function of prompting can be realized. It can be understood from the above-mentioned studio teleprompter structure diagram.
However, this type of teleprompter is not convenient for motion shooting of the camera, and it is necessary to adjust the height of the tripod head. The beam splitter is large and fragile, and is inconvenient to use.